


(Fanart) Disappearance of a Lady

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Chekov and Spock as Holmes and Watson in an illustration of "Disappearance of a Lady"





	(Fanart) Disappearance of a Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Disappearance of a Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425592) by [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This illustration appeared with the story when it was published on the website in 1994.


End file.
